Behind these Hazel Eyes
by SimplyAnn
Summary: I know there are a lot of song fics out there, but I just had to write it any way. *Contains mild New Moon spoilers*


Behind These Hazel Eyes Song Fic

**Behind These Hazel Eyes Song Fic**

**Contains: Minor New Moon Spoilers**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer, nor do I own the song lyrics, those are Kelly Clarkson's property, I just own the idea.

**Bella POV**

Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight, everything it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong.

It has been five months since you left me, but I remember you like it was only yesterday. You made me feel like I belonged, like there was a purpose to my life. I felt so strong with you here. Your arms practically never left me all day long, and it felt perfect, as if your hands were created to fit around my waist. Although I was breakable, you were not, and it seemed to me our relationship was a reflection of you, permanent and indestructible.

Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

But then you left, and now I wake up at night, gasping for breath every ten minutes. But the few minutes I do rest, are spent tossing and turning in partial slumber. I'm only just hanging on to sanity, and if it weren't for Jacob, I already would have lost it. However, the loss still comes back at full force, and once again, my heart is torn into pieces. The pain is clear on my face preventing me from denying, and pretending that the throbbing is not present. I thought that you were the one for me, all the times you kissed me, saved me, laughed with me, smiled at me, I thought I had found my Prince Charming. My insides were shredded deep within when you left, it felt like a hundred knives were tearing at my heart. But I wont give you the pleasure of seeing me this way. You will never watch me cry again. Not a single tear will fall from behind my chocolate brown eyes in your presence.

I told you everything, opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright, for once in my life  
Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside

On those night time car trips, when you were still living with your family in forks, I told you all about me. All my fears, my joys, my hopes, my dreams, my memories, everything. For the very first time in my short life, I opened up to someone, and let them know and attempt to understand the real Isabella Swan. Surprisingly this felt nice, I liked having someone comprehend the genuine me. When you left though, that happy feeling left with you. All that remained was my shell. I contained only a small percentage of the life I had previously possessed. I pretended like nothing was wrong, and I believe I tricked some people, but I didn't fool myself. I was presentable on the outside, but a complete wreck inside. I don't think even two pieces of my heart were together.

Swallow me, then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you, it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside anymore  
Anymore

You took me under your wing so to speak. I was introduced to your family, and you to mine. We were together and happy. Then came that dreadful day in the woods. You picked me up and tossed me aside. We were no longer one being. You went your way, and left me to crawl on the ground looking for some light at the end of the tunnel. I blame myself for the way I hate you. It isn't intentional, I don't purposefully hate you. You are still the love of my life, even if you don't feel the same way. I cried my eyes out until there was nothing left. Tears are not continuously dipping from my eyelids any longer, yet my heart still releases a sob whenever I hear your name.

Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on  
Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

**A.N. I know there are a lot of these out there, but I was listening to this song, and it reminded me of Bella during New Moon. Please R&R.**

**Ann**


End file.
